Code Lyoko: Believe 2 Temptations
by Lyoko498
Summary: Code Lyoko stories of temptations by the Devil. New chapters soon, hopefully
1. Chapter 1

Code: LYOKO: Believe 2

Temptations

Hiroki was waiting outside for Milly to come out of her class. He finally had the nerve to ask her out.

It took a decent talk with Yumi for him to get the guts.

Flashback:

"But what if she said no?" asked Hiroki. Yumi smiled gently at her brother, "Hiroki, you may be a pain, but you can't be hated." Hiroki looked down at his feet. "You got to have faith Hiroki." Yumi then said, grabbing the scar on her neck, where the stitches were from the car crash.

She's been doing that lately, whenever faith is mentioned, he touches that scar, almost innately. Hiroki smiled, "OK Yumi, love you." Hiroki said, kissing Yumi's cheek. Yumi chuckled, "Get out of here runt, before you get me sick with your…"

Yumi didn't finish since he was out of the room before she _could_ finish.

End Flashback

Hiroki took a deep breath as the doors opened. He waited behind. After about a half hour he still didn't see Milly.

"Where is she?" he asked himself. "With some other punk," said a charismatic voice. Hiroki looked behind him.

A boy, about his age, light hair, dark skin, pointed ears, sharp nails, deep blue eyes. "Huh?" asked Hiroki. "She's with a boy, a boy who seems to be luckier then you." continued the boy.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Hiroki. "Me? Just call me Nick Lou Scratch." "How do any of the stuff you know?"

Nick smirked a devilish smirk, "I just do, follow me." After a decent amount of time walking, they were in the park, the forested portion of it. Nick pointed, "See, I told you it is so."

Hiroki looked at where Nick was pointing, it was true, Milly was with a boy…it was Johnny, his best friend. They were kissing. Many emotions began to hit Hiroki. Anger, hate, vengeance, fear, and sadness.

Nick gave another devilish smirk and said, "I can, uh, help you out if you want." Hiroki then asked bitterly, "Why would you help me?" "I like ya, kid. You seem pretty cool. Now just, set something up, make an _accident_ of sorts happen. Trip him while he walks behind her, leave the rest to _me_."

Hiroki finished brushing his teeth and slipped under his covers and drifted to sleep.

Hiroki was standing in a misty realm, with only two chairs. In one chair was a man with long brown hair, a beard, and white robes.

In the other chair was a man in an orange cloak with gold colored trimmings, his hair chopped closely to his head, Asian.

Both men looked disappointed. "Hiroki," said the Man in Orange, "How could you have fallen into _**his**_ trap? You are much smarter then that." "Wha-, what are you talking about?"

The Man in White said, "You fell into Satan's latest attack at people's salvation."

"Satan wasn't there, just Nick, and he showed me my _best friend_ kissing the girls I like!"

The Man in Orange rolled his eyes and said, "Hiroki, his name was made of several aliases of Lucifer."

The Man in White listed them on his fingers, "Nick comes from Old Nick, Lou comes from Lucifer, Scratch from Old Scratch. He just took bits and pieces from names humans gave him over the years."

"It could just be a coincidence!" The Man in Orange then snapped, "So it's just a coincidence that a boy, who's name is composed of three alternate names of Satan, wants you to take vengeance?" The Man in Orange then took a few deep breaths to get control himself before he got angrier.

"Sorry about that." The Man in White then said, patting the Man in Orange's shoulder, "Don't worry Buddha, it's alright to release some anger every now and then."

Buddha then said to Hiroki, "Listen to me Hiroki, if you go through with this, you'll be reborn in a horrible position, I've lived hundreds of thousands of lifetimes, and seen some of my friends come back as beggars or flies."

(A/N: I don't really know how the Buddhists explain their concept rebirth, so I'm sorry if I offend any Buddhist readers)

"But, he said he's…" "Help you? Am I right?" asked the Man in White. "Y-Yeah. How did…"

"I know? Well, being the Son of the Supreme Being has it's advantages."

Buddha then said, "Now that you know who we are, do you now trust us?"

Hiroki thought for a half hour. He then finally said, "Yeah, I do. But what do I do with my little problem?"

"Talk to him about," said Buddha. "BUT," said Jesus, "_Don't_ tell him to break up with her. For that'll just hurt the friendship between the three of you. Do we make ourselves clear?"

"Yeah."

Yumi woke Hiroki up. 'Was it all a dream?'

Hiroki was walking about the courtyard. And there was Milly and Johnny. As Nick has said, Johnny was behind Milly.

Hiroki crept up behind them. He was about to push Johnny when he remembered something, "You'll be reborn in a horrible position!" "Nick comes from Old Nick, Lou comes from Lucifer, Scratch is from Old Scratch."

Hiroki raised his hand above and tapped Johnny's shoulder. "Hmm, oh hey Hiroki, what's new?"

"Hey Johnny, can I talk to you for a minute?" "Sure." The two boys walked away to a private area to talk.

"Johnny, why didn't you tell me Milly and you were dating?" asked Hiroki. Johnny looked confused. "What are you talking about?" "Come on man, I saw the two of you kissing in the park."

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "Dude, are you feeling ok? You know I'd never to that to you, you're my best friend."

He seemed to be telling the truth. 'Which means…'

"Never mind, I'm just a little tired, maybe I dreamed it all." Hiroki said rushed, before running off.

He ran to the park. "What the hell was that?" asked a familiar voice. Almost certainly it was Nick, now in the guise of a teen roughly Yumi's age. "You lied to me! I almost attacked my own friend!"

"Alright guilty as charged, so what?" said Nick, shrugging his shoulders. "You really are Satan, aren't you?" Nick then glared, "Yes. Yes I am. And I'll ruin this world, as it ruined me."

Hiroki then asked, "How did we ruin you?" Satan sprinted and grabbed him by the throat and said, "You hairless apes were suppose to be superior. Superior to what? Dirt? That's smarter then you! I was to bow to you? I was the brightest light in the sky before you clay dolls were ever formed!"

Hiroki was struggling to breath.

Meanwhile a hiker was marching through park. He stopped to get a drink from his canteen, when he saw two figures in the distance. He grabbed his binoculars and saw a man strangling a young boy.

"Oh god!" the hiker said, cramming his binoculars in his pockets running to them.

"HEY!" he called out, "HEY! YOU LEAVE THAT BOY ALONE!" Satan directed his attention to the man running towards them. The hiker tackled Satan to the dirt. "Get off of me!" Satan yelled utilizing his superhuman strength. But the hiker didn't care, "Run child!" he called to Hiroki.

Hiroki sprinted out of the park. Satan looked up at the boy and kicked the man off of him, and started hunting Hiroki down.

Hiroki ran to the closest building and pounded on the door. "Help me!"

When no one answered, he tugged at the heavy door and slipped inside. He looked around. There were statues. One of a man with cane with a flower on the top. A woman holding a man, dead in her arms. And of course a man crucified.

The windows were stained glass. He was in a church. The door slammed open. "Oh don't tell me you believe in the whole, "Satan can't enter a church" nonsense do you?"

Hiroki ran to the farthest part of the church, the Altar. As Satan walked, the wax statues melted, the crosses and crucifixes became puddles of metal or pile of splinters.

Hiroki was now in front of the Tabernacle and on the Altar. Satan chuckled, which caused the glass to shatter. "No where to run boy, no where to hide."

"Exactly Lucifer." Satan and Hiroki looked towards the door. A small group of men and women marched towards them, with Jesus in front. "Lucifer, you sealed your failure here. By going in here, you are on holy ground, where you aren't to be."

"So what? It can't hurt me." said Lucifer. Light came off the angels in rays. All damage was reversed, the piles of splinter and puddles of wax and metal returned into statues and crosses and crucifixes.

The glass came back to their pane. "Be gone Satan! For it is said "The Lord, your God, shall you worship, and Him alone you shall serve!"

Satan growled as he vanished in flames. "You knew it was a trick, You and Buddha."

Jesus smiled and said, "Yes. Hiroki, before I go. I must tell you this. It's ok to fell a little upset over such things. But be careful of what you do with those emotions."

(A/N: Yeah, really complex chapter. Sorry if you didn't like it, or more importantly, if you were offended. Hope you enjoy this chapter and this story.)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Sorry this chapter took forever, I felt like I had to rewrite it. Enjoy and for those who find offense in this chapter in any way, shape, or form, I apologize.)

Herve punched at a spot in the wall. There was a big dent, since he's been punching it for the last few months.

Herve has been utterly embarrassed by Jeremie and his friends, actively and inactively. It was hard enough having a crush on Sissi, but to also have a crush on Aelita too? If he'd believe in God, he'd think he was just His plaything.

He has loved Aelita since she first came to Kadic. She rosy pink hair, her gorgeous green eyes, he warm and tender smile…

Herve hates Jeremie with all his heart and mind. He was lucky enough to have her by his side, her hand to hold, her kind heart…

He tried many times to ask her out, but was always interrupted at the last moment, or she had to run off to her "friends".

And today when he got the nerve to ask her out…

Flashback:

Herve walked up to Aelita, who was, for once, alone. He walked up, a rose behind his back.

"Uh…Aelita?" he said. Aelita turned around and gave a friendly smile. "Hi Herve." she said sweetly.

Herve revealed the rose and asked, "Will you go to the movies with me?" Aelita flushed slightly. Herve felt happy at this. 'She'll say yes.' "No Herve, sorry. But I'm hanging out with the others for the weekend. Aelita looked at her phone, a message, she read it and she had to leave. "Sorry Herve, maybe some other time." As she walked away, Herve grew desperate. "Where are you going?" Bad timing, a XANA attack was happening, but Aelita couldn't just tell him that.

"Uh… to the …Rec. Center," she said, trying to leave. "I'll escort you," said Herve grabbing her arm.

Aelita tried to pull away, "No no, I'm fine on my own." Herve tightened his grip, "No I insist."

"No, I'm really fine." "It's no trouble at all."

"Let go!" Herve just let it slip, "NO!" A near-by stranger heard her calls and stormed there.

He grabbed Herve's arm and tore it from Aelita, "Do unto others what you want done unto you! Have you ever heard that?" the man asked gently. "I don't need you're crap,"

"You seem to need it more then you even know." Herve wasn't in the mood for people, trying to "help" him. The man secretly waved his hand to tell Aelita to run along.

"No! Aelita! Come back." Herve called as Aelita ran off.

Herve was to confront the man. But the grip on his wrist was gone, the man vanished. He didn't notice the man leave.

End Flashback

The odd thing was it was déjà vu talking to her. There was a knock on the door. "Go away."

"Oh, come on," said the sultry voice on the other side of the door. "Fine, but I'm not in the mood."

The door opened an revealed a gorgeous young woman, shimmering green eyes, long red hair, a red shirt and purple dress.

"Uh…" Herve said, blushing. "My name is Lucy." "H-hi Lucy."

After a long conversation, they finally somehow got to Herve's "issue". "Ah, that's horrible."

"And it's all because she likes that loser Jeremie." Lucy had a thoughtful look on her face. "I know, what if I get rid of him, make him, _disappear_…from Kadic only of course. No killing."

'Or will there?' she thought with glee. Herve thought for a second and said, "Wait, how much money?"

Lucy then said, "No but it'll require a little something of you." "What do you mean?" "Oh it's nothing big. Just, let's say, a small atom of your being. You won't even notice it's gone…"

"When do I pay?" "My brother will come and receive the pay." "Alright, can you get it done now?" Lucy smirks.

Jeremie was slumped over his computer, working on the Skid. He was so tried, he could barely stay awake. A figure to loom over him. "Huh?" The figure whisked him away into an unknown plane.

Herve groaned as he got out of bed, he had a hard time getting to sleep. He got dress and as he walked out the door. Jim stopped him ask, "Pichon, have you seen Belpois?"

"I just got up." Herve muttered, rubbing his eye. "Well he wasn't in his room. Tell us if you see him." "Alright."

Herve stepped into Mrs. Hertz's class. What caught his eye were two men, one from Asia, probably from China or Nepal, shaved head, most likely Buddhist and the other, obviously from the Middle East.

The men noticed and said, "We're from the Board of Education."

Mrs. Hertz was teaching forensics science. One of the men, trying to lead the lesson asked, "And what of _contracts_? They too can be traced, correct?" "Yes, sir, if written, if verbal they are nearly impossible to track."

The other man asked, "It may seem irrelevant, but what of the psychological, physiological and/or spiritual effects on a guilty person who agreed to a…oh I don't know, contract to "_remove_" a person?"

Herve looked at the men over his shoulder. That was an oddly specific question…to similar to his deal. 'No, no, they couldn't know. Besides I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't hire someone to kill Jeremie…did I?…No, no of course not.'

Mrs. Hertz thought for a second before answering.

"Well, I'd assume they would incredible paranoid, always wondering if they're discovered. They'd probably sweat a lot since because of the paranoia, maybe a short temper and tend to snap at people. As for spiritual…well I'd assume it varies. But some people feel like they're never alone, as if something higher, much higher has saw what they have done. Or if they are being judge by a force, be it Karma for the Buddhists and Hindus or by God for people who follow the Abrahamic faiths."

Herve gulped silently. One of the men then aimed his attention to him, "You alright, you look a little pale. Are you sick?"

"Huh…y-yeah, just a little sick." "Go to the nurse, see if she can give you something," Mrs. Hertz said, letting Herve leave.

After leaving the nurse after a short wait, Mrs. Hertz's class was over. Herve walked out into the courtyard. He saw Alieta crying, sitting on a bench, surrounded by her friends.

Herve walked up and asked, "Alieta, what's wrong?"

Yumi snapped acidicly, "What do you want?" Herve was genuinely shocked. "Can't I just drop by and see what's wrong?"

"Unless there is an angle then no." Ulrich said, solemnly. Herve actually felt wounded by that.

Then a man in a dark suit walked up to the group. "You Ms. Stones?" Alieta dabbed her eye and replied, "Yes."

"I'm with the police, looking for your friend, Jeremie Belpois." Alieta stood up and followed the man away.

'The police? But…'

Herve ran away and deep into the park. An hour later, he was in the middle of the forested area.

He stopped and panted. He turned around and saw a young man about his age. "The deal has been done, Herve, I'm here to collect."

Herve stepped back, "What have you done?" "I've done as you requested. Now pay up!"

"Lou!" yelled a voice. Both young men turned to see a man in white robes and a man in orange.

"Stay out of this!" yelled Lou. "No!" replied the man in white. "Herve, listen to us!" said the man in orange.

"If you tread down this path, suffering will come to pass after death," warned the man in white.

Herve, frightened with the circumstances, managed to reply, "I don't believe…"

The man in orange replied, "We know, doesn't make it any less true. Look, Buddhists believe in rebirth, once karma is added up, a person returns as another being based on their karma,"

The man in white continued, "For Christians and many other faiths, one's actions can lead them to Heaven, or Hell."

"Don't listen to them," snapped Lou, "Who do they think they are trying to change you're beliefs?"

The man in white said, "We're not. Don't listen to him, he is a liar. But think of this, what you believe, everything in this life is it. So…how do you want to leave?"

The man in orange finished, "With a loving memory? Or a horrid nightmare?"

"It's too late, I held my end of the bargain! Herve must pay his!" Lou retaliated. "Oh?" asked the man in white, turning slightly reveling that he carried someone on his back.

It was Jeremie ,but something was different about him, he seemed…translucent. "See Herve, safe and sound." said the man in orange.

Herve looked at Jeremie, then at Lou, then the men in robes. "Deal's off." Herve said, walking towards the men. Lou growled.

Hellfire erupted from his hands. "How dare you! Ruin another one of my deals!" Lou tossed the fire only for a winged human to block it. "Good to see you Michael," said the man in orange.

Michael smiled and nodded, "Nice to see you too." Michael charged and stabbed Lou in his shoulder then slit his neck.

Lou grabbed his throat and snarled, "This isn't the end!" He vanished in smoke.

Herve awoke in his bed, panting. "What a weird dream."

Meanwhile Jesus and Buddha was returning from where they came. Jeremie, who was their with Alieta, said, "That was an interesting choice, asking the Big Guy to turn back time."

"Hey, I'd rather he'd discover faith on his own, rather then a deal with Lucifer." Jesus responded, shrugging his shoulders. "See you around," said the two men, returning to their respectful places in the Universe.

(A/N: The lesson? "The Devil's cruelest trick is making us think he isn't there. Again, sorry for taking so long for this one, when I originally wrote this, I felt it would be considered by secular people as offensive, which I want to express is not, has not, or every be the intention of these stories. So sorry if anyone found offense in this chapter. Lyoko498)


End file.
